Human Meets Pokemon
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness Inuyasha style! disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness. Title may change. Inuyasha/Kagome  Turtwig/Chikorita
1. Prologue

**Hey! I know its weird, but this is an Inuyasha/Pokemon crossover. Its based on game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness. Its basically a rewrite of the game but different. Hope you like it! Oh by the way Kagome is a Chikorita and Inuyasha is a Turtwig and if I add Kikyo, she'll be a Pikachu. The story is much easier to understand if you have actually played the game.**

"Grovyle! NO!" "Kagome! Hold on just a little longer!" "AHHH!" "NO!"

"Where am I? I'm so dizzy… Drifting off…"

**Wigglytuff's Guild**

"Life is so boring… Maybe I should join the Guild and so something with my life…"**(A.N I know in the game the partner is supposed to be a scardey cat, but I had to tweak it a bit, it wouldnt be Inuyasha anymore if I didn't change it.)** Turtwig said to himself. He took out his Relic Fragment. "I still haven't figured out the mystery of this thing… I'm going to the beach to think this over…

**The Beach**

Whoa, what happened over there? I think it's a Chikorita…" The Turtwig ran over. "Hey are you ok?"

The Chikorita woke up. "Oh that's good you're ok I guess…" "W-What just happened? Where am I?"

"Well I cant answer you're first question, but you are on the beach and you were zonked out. Well anyways what's you're name? I haven't seen any Chikorita around here. I'm Inuyasha also known as Turtwig."

"I'm Kagome… Wait did you say Chikorita?"

"Yeah, why? You are a Chikorita right?"

"Kagome looked at herself. "What's going on? What happened to me? I'm a human, not a Pokemon!"

"Well that's weird, you look like a normal Chikorita to me."

"I don't remember anything except that I am.. Was a human…"

"Hey, since there's not much you can do right now, will you join me in forming an exploration team? Life is so boring."

Exploration team? I don't exactly know what that is… Oh well I'll join anyway, maybe I can find some answers… "Ok sure."

"Cool, lets go to Wigglytuff's Guild. Follow me."

A Koffing and a Zubat appear out of nowhere and they attack Inuyasha and Inuyasha drops his Relic Fragment.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked mad.

"Wo-ho-ho! Looks like we can snatch the Relic Fragment" Koffing yells.

Zubat snatches it.

"No!" Inuyasha yells.

"If you want it back so badly fight us for it!"

"Alright, but you'll be sorry!" Inuyasha yells, then in one strike knocks them out and takes back the Relic Fragment.

"You may have beaten us this time, but we'll be back!" Zubat yells, and they run off.

"Whoa..." Kagome said.

**Well there's the prologue. Please, Please review! Any kind of review I don't care! Please! Haha, Im strange… lolz. Arigato! ^.^ **


	2. The New Guild Recruits

_**Hi! Here is chapter 2! I have decided more on how I'm going write this. For those who have played the game, you'll understand more. Kikyo is going to be a Pikachu (she will be a third person in their exploration team) (not from the game.) (I'll explain later), Miroku will be Grovyle's character, and Sango will be Celebi's character (Celebi is waaay later in the story for those who don't know). Things may change, I have no idea.**_

_**Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to my friend BroadwayBabeWA for reading and reviewing my stories! ^.^ She's an awesome writer! Ok on with the story!**_

_**Wigglytuff's Guild**_

"_So is this the guild?" Kagome asked._

"_Yup, you just have to stand on this grate to be able to get in." Inuyasha said. He stepped on the gate._

"_Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred yelled._

"_The footprint is Turtwig's The footprint is Turtwig's!" Diglett yelled. _

_You may enter! You have someone with you don't you? Get that stranger over here!" Loudred yelled._

_Kagome stepped on the grate._

"_Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred yelled._

"_The footprint is… The footprint is.. Um…" Diglett said._

"_What's the matter? Sentry? Sentry? What's wrong sentry Diglett?"_

"_Um, er… Um, the footprint is… Maybe Chikorita's, maybe Chikorita's!"_

"_What? MAYBE?"_

"_But… It's not a footprint you normally see around here…"_

"_Ugh, that's pretty crummy. Checking the footprints of visitors, that's your job isn't it Diglett?"_

"_Yes, but… I don't know, what I don't know."_

"_Are they arguing?" Inuyasha asked._

_I just shrugged._

"_Sorry for the wait. You don't seem like a bad Pokemon… Ok you can come in," Loudred said. The door opened._

"_Come on let's go in," Inuyasha said._

_They went into the Guild and went down to the 2__nd__ floor._

"_Wow look at all the exploration teams!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

_A Chatot came up the ladder from the first floor. "Excuse me? It was you two that just came in right?"_

"_Yes." Inuyasha replied._

"_I'm Chatot, I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts! I am the Guildmaster's right-hand Pokemon! Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys! Off you go if you please!"_

"_No that's not why we're here! We want to form and exploration team. That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team."_

"_W-What? Exploration team?" Chatot turns around. "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the Guild. Especially given how hard our training is. Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!"_

"_Excuse me, is the exploration team training that severe? It's not like I care."_

"_What? Well… No! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training for exploration teams is as easy as can be! Well, well, well, I wish you had told me up front you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-Heeee"_

"_Wow, that guy has mood swing issues…"_

"_Ok, lets get your team signed up right away! Follow me!"_

_They followed him down to the 1__st__ level and into a room and Wigglytuff was in there facing the back wall._

"_Guildmaster?" Chatot asked_

…_No reply…_

"_Guildmaster?"_

… "_Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I am the Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Let's go for it! Let's register your team name! So please think of a name!"_

"_So, Kagome what should we name our team?"_

"_What about… Team Leafblade? I just thought since were both grass types…" Kagome suggested._

"_Alright, that's fine," Inuyasha replied._

"_Ok… all registered! Here's you're exploration kit!"_

"_So this has all the things we need?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Yup!" Wigglytuff replied._

"_This is going to be interesting…"_

_**Ok, 1**__**st**__** chapter, done! When I was writing this, I realized I forgot to put the part in the prologue where Koffing and Zubat steal the Relic Fragment… I'll probably add it to the prologue or put it in the next chapter, I don't know. Please Read and Review! Please! Arigato! ^.^ **_


	3. Inuyasha's Secret

**Hey! Well here is chapter 3! Yay! Oh and please check the prologue because like I said in the last chapter I added the part with Koffing and Zubat. It is not like the game, I changed it. Ok, anyways on with the story.**

"Here is your team room," Chatot said.

Yay, at least we get beds… I would hate sleeping on the bare floor… Kagome thought.

"Hmm, not bad," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure you know about Treasure Town right? Or do I need one of the other apprentices to show you?" Chatot asked.

"I know my way through there, Kagome doesn't, I'll show her."

"Ok that's settled, You're training will start tomorrow morning."

**Treasure Town**

"So this is Treasure Town?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what we have in this town. Well first there's the Duskull Bank, where you can store money, over there is the Marowak Dojo where you can train, then there's the Electivire Link Shop where you can link moves, then there's the Kecleon Market where you can buy and sell goods, down there is Kangaskhan Storage where you can store items, and last there's Xatu Appraisal where you can appraise boxes you find."

"Wow that's a lot…"

"Yeah lets go to the Kecleon Market."

They went to Kecleon Market and there was a Azuril and Maril buying stuff.

"May we buy an apple?" Maril asked.

"Of course! Here you go!" the younger Kecleon brother said.

"Thank you!" Maril said and he and his brother Azuril ran off.

"They're so cute!" Kagome said.

"Yes, they're mom has been ill so they've been doing the shopping for her." the older Kecleon brother said.

Azuril ran back. "Mr. Kecleon sir! There was an extra apple! We didn't pay for this many!"

"It's a gift to you," the older Kecleon brother said.

"Thank you so much!" As Azuril ran off he dropped the apple…

He ran back.

Kagome gave it to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kagome replied.

A few seconds later, Kagome felt dizzy all of a sudden…

What is this? I'm dizzy…. She then saw a vision…

"H-Help!"

The vision ended. What happened. Did someone scream help?

"Hey Kagome, are you ok, you like zoned out," Inuyasha said.

"Did someone scream help?"

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything. Did you hear anything strange Kecleon brothers?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary…"

"You probably imagined it Kagome," Inuyasha said.

No, I didn't imagine it… That voice…

"H-Help!"

Its no mistaking it! That Azuril's voice!

"Hey Kagome, I think we should go to the Guild…"

"Uh, alright…"

**The Guild**

"Everyone, time for dinner!" Chimeco yelled.

Everyone rushed to the mess hall and they ate.

**Team Room**

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do you always say life is so boring?"

"Cause it's true."

"I don't think so, well it can be…"

"I have a reason why life is boring for me…"

"What is it?"

"I don't like to talk about it…"

"Is it sad? Please tell me…"

"K-Kikyo…"

"Who's Kikyo?"

"She… Died…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, was she a good friend of yours?"

"We were more then that…"

"Aww, what happened?"

"We had an exploration team, we were exploring and got hurt very badly in battle… Those same crooks who took my Relic Fragment… And they had their leader Skunktank… They had some other Pokemon with them… Under their control… They all attacked her… I tried to save her, but she died in my arms on the way back to the Guild…"

"I'm so sorry… That's terrible!" Kagome rested her head on his shell…

"Every time I see a Pikachu, it hurts inside…"

**Well, theres chapter two! I hope you liked it! Please read and review! ^.^**


	4. Drowzee

**Hi! Well we're at chapter 3. For those who played the game this is where Drowzee kidnaps Azurill. I don't have much else to say, so on with the story! Lol ^.^**

**The Next Day, Treasure Town**

"Hey look there's Maril and Azurill" Kagome exclaimed

"Yaaaaaay!" Azurill exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Marill exclaimed.

"Hey you two what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well we have this lost item, and Mr. Drowzee is going to help us find it!" Azurill exclaimed.

"Good for you!"

"It is nice to help young children in need. So are you guys ready?" **(A.N I'm not! Lol… If you played the game you'll get my point ^.^)** Drowzee said.

"Yup!" Marill and Azurill said in unison.

"Ok then lets go."

They walked off, but Drowzee bumped into Kagome.

"Oh, sorry…"

Urk… What is this…? Another dizzy spell…

"If you keep being difficult there'll be trouble for you!"

"H-h-h… HELP!"

The vision ended.

W-What was that?

"Hey, what's the matter Kagome, you look shocked about something…" Inuyasha said.

"I had another dizzy spell and Azurill was being threatened by Drowzee!"

"What?"

"Yes, I'm serious! We need to help!"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Yes!"

"Lets go back to the Guild… I mean we don't even know where they went…"

**The Guild**

"Hey Team Leafblade! I was told to help you pick a job." Bidoof said.

"Ok, go ahead," Inuyasha said.

"Stand clear! Updating list! Stand clear updating list!"

"What's happening Bidoof?" Kagome asked.

"That's just the data getting updated. Dugtrio flips the job boards and updates the job lists," Bidoof exclaimed.

"Update completed!" Dugtrio yells then flips the job boards over.

"Ok, now I'll pick a job for you," Bidoof said.

Kagome looks at the board… "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look at the upper left corner…"

He looks. "Drowzee is a wanted criminal?"

"Come on! We got to help!".

"Ok lets go!"

They run off…

"Now what's going on? Where are you all off to?" Bidoof asked.

**Crossroad**

"Look there's Marill!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey Marill where are Azurill and Drowzee?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, about them… After we left, all of a sudden I wound up alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill… I called and called, but they didn't come back. I got scared…" Marill replied

"Which way did they go?" Kagome asked.

"T-that way!"

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Marill and they were at the entrance to Mt. Bristle.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…" Marill replied.

"Come on lets go! Don't worry Marill, we'll find them!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

**Dun, Dun, Duh! Will they fine Drowzee and Azurill? Find out in the next chapter! Lol. Please, please review! ^.^ **


	5. Azurill

**Chapter 4! Yay! I think I'll try to get Kikyo into this chapter… Maybe, if I can figure out how. By the way, you readers who have played the game, I'm probably going to skip some stuff just so you know. Lol ok on with the story (I say that a lot lol).**

Inuyasha and Kagome traveled through Mt. Bristle.

**Mt. Bristle Peak**

"Uh-oh, it's a dead end… Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee, where is my lost item? Could you show me where it is now?" Azurill asked.

"Sorry kiddo. Your lost item? Its not here for sure." Drowzee replied.

"Huh? My… big brother… My big brother's following us right? He's coming soon?"

"Nope, your big brother's not coming. I'll let you in on a little secret, this was all a trick, I deceived you."

"Huh?"

"But lets not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you? Well… There's a rumor that there's a throve of thief treasure in there! But as you can see I'm too big to squirm through that hole. And that's where you come in! Don't worry, just do as I say. Do that then I'll help you get back out of there."

"B-but!"

"Go on get going! Go into that hole! And don't forget to bring back the treasure!"

Azurill starts crying and tries to run away, "I want my big brother!"

Drowzee stops him. "H-Hey! Stop that! Sheesh I said I'd take you home when you're done! If you won't do what I ask, there'll be trouble for you!"

"H-h-h…HELP!"

Inuyasha and Kagome appear.

"Stop right there!" Kagome yelled.

"W-Who are you and how did you find this place?" Drowzee asked.

"We are Team Leafblade and we are going to take you down!" Kagome yelled.

"Haha! Seriously? You look like a couple of rookies to me!"

"Who the heck cares?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome used there strongest moves at the same time, taking down Drowzee.

Kagome runs over to Azurill. "Are you alright Azurill?"

"Y-Yes…" Azirill replied.

They left all left the dungeon and Officer Magnezone was outside.

"Thank you for bringing Drowzee to justice! We will send your reward to the Guild, thank you for your cooperation!"

"Hey, why don't we go to The Beach before going back to the Guild?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok," Kagome replied.

**The Beach**

A Pikachu appeared out of nowhere…

"W-Where am I? I know this place, I've been here before…" the Pikachu said. Then she passed out… **(A.N I don't know, I just had to make her pass out… haha!)**

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the beach.

"Hey look someone passed out over there!" Kagome yelled. **(A.N why does this sound familiar?… Lol! :D)**

They run over.

A Pikachu? Oh my… Could it be Kikyo? Kagome thought.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha said.

**Haha! Kind of left a cliffy for you! Lol. Well hope you liked it. Until the next chapter! Please Review! :D**


	6. Kikyo

**Chapter 5! Yay! They just found a Pikachu… Is it really Kikyo? The same one from Inuyasha's past? Does she know anything about what happened to Kagome? Well lets find out!**

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said again.

The Pikachu woke up. "Where am I? What happened? Oh my head…"

"Kikyo? Is it really you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-Inuyasha?" the Pikachu said.

"What happened Kikyo, I thought you died two years ago?"

"I did die two years ago, I don't know what happened." Kikyo replied.

"Well I heard of something about Dialga the Guardian of Temporal Tower, that he has power to bring people back from death… Don't know if its true, it may be." Kagome said.

"That could be the case…" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, I might as well introduce you, this is Kagome. She is actually a human from the future, but she has lost her memory and turned into a Chikorita." Inuyasha said.

"How strange… Were you a priestess when you were human?" Kikyo asked.

"Why?"

"There is a certain aura about you… I don't know…"

"I don't know maybe I was…"

"Inuyasha, I have a confession to make… I too am I a human from the future, and I was a priestess. I know Kagome, she is my younger sister, she too is a preistess… However I don't remember anything about what happened and how she turned into a Pokemon and lose her memory. And I didn't die, I traveled back to the future… I did get hurt badly, but I was brought back to the future, Sango (Celebi) brought me back…" **(A.N I was going to make Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation like in the anime, but I decided not to, and make them sisters instead. I thought it'd be good to shake things up a bit…)**

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes… Sorry for not addressing it earlier…"

"That's ok, but its still kind of a shocker… Hey, I have an idea, will you join our exploration team as an official member?" Kagome asked.

"Alright, sure…" Kikyo replied.

**The Guild**

"Wigglytuff, we'd like to add another Kikyo to Team Leafblade," Kagome said.

"Ok! Kikyo is now part of Team Leafblade! …Wait, did you say Kikyo? Inuyasha, didn't you and Kikyo used to be a team before she died? How did she come back?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Kikyo too is from the future like Kagome, they are sisters and Kikyo didn't actually die, she just went to the future…" Inuyasha replied.

"Wow interesting! I'll have Chatot add another bed to your room."

"Thank you," Kikyo said.

"No problem! The more the merrier! :D"

"Well, you haven't changed Wigglytuff."

"Nope! :D"

**Well there's chapter 5! This was a part I added so it would be different. Please review! Arigato! :D**


End file.
